Einherjar
thumb|300px|"Valhalla" (1905) de Emil DoeplerEn la mitología nórdica, los einherjar (Nórdico antiguo: "luchadores singulares"Orchard (1997:36) and Lindow (2001:104).) son aquellos que han muerto en batalla y han sido llevados al Valhalla por las valquirias. En el Valhalla, los einherjar sacian su sed con la bestia Sæhrímnir que resucita cada noche y su sed con el hidromiel de las ubres de la cabra Heiðrún que les traen las valquirias. Los einherjar se preparan diariamente para los sucesos del Ragnarök, cuando tendrán una inmensa batalla en el campo de Vígríðr; la batalla a la que se refiere el "ein" (singular, única). Los einherjar están atestiguados en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson, el poema Hákonarmál (por el escaldo del siglo X Eyvindr skáldaspillir) como recoge en el Heimskringla y en la estrofa anónima del poema del siglo X conmemorando la muerte de Erik Hacha Sangrienta, conocida como Eiríksmál, compilada en Fagrskinna. Se han propuesto teorías académicas que conectan etimológicamente los einherjar a los arios (una tribu germánica atestiguada en el siglo I d.C.), la batalla eterna de Hjaðningavíg y la Cacería salvaje. Los einherjar han sido el tema de obras de arte y poesía. Testimonios Edda poética thumb|300px|Tres valquirias llevando cerveza en el Valhalla (1895) por Lorenz Frølich. En el poema Vafþrúðnismál, Odín se enfrenta con el sabio jötunn Vafþrúðnir en un juego de ingenio. Disfrazado como Gagnráðr, Odín le pregunta a Vafþrúðnir "¿en qué patios los hombres se batirán cada día? Vafþrúðnir responde: |Vafþrúðnismál}} En el poema Grímnismál, Odín (disfrazado como Grímnir) le cuenta al joven Agnar que el cocinero Andhrímnir cocina a la bestia Sæhrímnir dentro de Eldhrímnir, aunque añade que "pero pocos saben qué comen los Einherjar". Más adelante, Odín da una lista de valquirias (Skeggjöld, Skögul, Hildr, Þrúðr, Hlökk, Herfjötur, Göll, Geirahöð, Randgríð, Ráðgríð y Reginleif), y afirma que llevan cerveza a los einherjar. Hacia el final del poema, aparece otra mención a los einherjar cuando Odín cuenta al rey Geirröd (inconsciente de que el hombre que tortura es Odín) que Geirröd está borracho y que pierde mucho cuando pierde su favor y el de "todos los Einherjar". En el poema Helgakviða Hundingsbana I, el héroe Sinfjötli intercambia insultos con Guðmundr. Sinfjötli acusa a Guðmundr de haber sido una mujer, incluyendo que era "una bruja, horrible, antinatural, entre las valquirias de Odín" y que todos los einherjar "tuvieron que luchar, mujeres testarudas, por su culpa".Larrington (1999:119) Edda prosaica thumb|"Valquiria" (1834–1835) de Herman Wilhelm Bissen. En el libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, los einherjar son presentados en el capítulo 20. En el capítulo 20, Tercero cuenta a Gangleri (descrito como el rey Gylfi disfrazado) que Odín es llamado Valföðr (Nórdico antiguo "padre de los caídos") "dado que todos los que caen en batalla son sus hijos adoptivos" y que Odín les asigna lugares en Valhalla y Vingólf donde son conocidos como einherjar.Faulkes (1995:21). En el capítulo 35, Alto cita la lista de valquirias del Grímnismál y dice que estas esperan en el Valhalla, sirven bebidas y cuidan de los cubiertos y vasos en el Valhalla. Además, Alto dice que Odín envía a las valquirias a todas las batallas, eligiendo qué hombres mueren y gobernando la victoria.Faulkes (1995:31). En el capítulo 38, Alto proporciona más detalles sobre los einherjar. Gangleri dice que "Dices que todos los hombres que han caído en combate desde el principio del mundo están ahora con Odín en el Valhalla. ¿Cómo puede mantenerlos a todos? Pienso que ha de ser una enorme multitud". Alto responde que es cierto que son un número bastante grande, añadiendo que quedan muchos más por llegar, pero que seguirán siendo muy pocos cuando "llegue el lobo". Sin embargo, Alto añade que la comida no es un problema porque nunca habrá demasiada gente en el Valhalla que la carne de Sæhrímnir (que llama un jabalí) no pueda saciar. Alto añde que Sæhrímnir es cocinado todos los días por Andhrímnir en la olla Eldhrimnir, y que por la noche está entero de nuevo. Alto entonces cita la estrofa del Grímnismál mencionando el cocinero, el hidromiel y la olla mencionadas.Faulkes (1995:32). Más adelante, en el capítulo 38, Gangleri le pregunta a Odín si consume las mismas comidas que los einherjar. Alto responde que Odín da la comida de su mesa a sus dos lobos Geri y Freki, y que Odín no necesita comida, pero que se mantiene con el vino como si fuera bebida y carne. Alto entonces cita otra estrofa del Grímnismál en referencia. En el capítulo 39, Gangleri pregunta qué bebería el einherjar que sacie tanto como su comida, si beben agua. Alto responde que es extraño que Gangleri aún pregunte si Odín, el Padre de Todos, invitaría reyes, earls y otros "hombres de rango" a su hogar y darles agua de beber. Alto dice que él "jura por su fe" que muchos que vienen al Valhalla pensarían que habrían pagado un alto precio para un trago de agua si no hubiera mejores bebidas allí, tras morir por las heridas y en agonía. Alto continúa con que, sobre el Valhalla, se encuentra la cabra Heiðrún, y que se alimenta de las hojas del árbol Læraðr. De las ubres de Læraðr fluye hidromiel que llena diariamente una cuba. La cuba es tan grande que todos los einherjar pueden beber hasta llenarse.Faulkes (1995:33). En el capítulo 40, Gangleri dice que el Valhalla debe ser un edificio inmenso, pero que debería estar lleno hasta las puertas. Alto responde que hay puertas de sobra y que esto no ocurre en torno a ellas. En apoyo, Alto vuelve a citar una estrofa del Grímnismál. En el capítulo 41, Gangleri señala que hay mucha gente en el Valhalla, y que Odín debe ser "un gran señor si gobierna tal tropa". Gangleri entonces pregunta qué entretenimiento tienen los einherjar cuando no están bebiendo. Alto responde que cada día, los einherjar se visten, se ponen el equipo y van al patio para luchar en parejas como forma de deporte. Alto dice que cuando llega la hora de la cena, los einherjar cabalgan de vuelta al Valhalla y se sientan a beber. En referencia, Alto cita una estrofa del Grímnismál.Faulkes (1995:34). En el capítulo 51, Alto anuncia los sucesos del Ragnarök. Después de que el dios Heimdallr despierte a los dioses soplando el cuerno Gjallarhorn, se reunirán y Odín cabalgará al pozo Mímisbrunnr y consultará a Mímir sobre él y su gente, el árbol Yggdrasil temblará y los Æsir y einherjar se pondrán su equipo de guerra. Los Æsir y einherjar cabalgarán al campo Vígríðr mientras Odín cabalgará frente a ellos vestido con un casco dorado, malla y sosteniendo la lanza Gungnir, dirigiéndose hacia el lobo Fenrir.Faulkes (1995:54). En el capítulo 52, Gangleri le pregunta que pasará cuando los cielos, tierra y todo el mundo arda y los dioses, einherjar y toda la humanidad haya muerto, señalando que se le ha contado previamente que "¿Dijísteis antes que los hombres vivirán en un mundo para siempre?”. Alto responde con una lista de lugares y luego describe el resurgimiento del mundo tras el Ragnarök.Faulkes (1995:55–56). Los einherjar reciben una mención final en la Edda prosaica en el capítulo 2 del libro Skáldskaparmál, donde se proporciona una cita del poema anónimo del siglo X Eiríksmál Heimskringla thumb|Representación del dios Heimdallr mientras las valquirias llevan a un muerto al Valhalla (1906) por Lorenz Frølich Al final de la saga Hákonar saga góða del Heimskringla, se presenta el poema Hákonarmál (del escaldo del siglo X Eyvindr skáldaspillir). La saga narra que el rey Haakon I de Noruega murió en batalla y, aunque es cristiano, pide que ya que ha muerto "entre paganos, dadme tal lugar de enterramiento como más le convenga". La saga narra que, poco después, Haakon murió en la misma losa de piedra en la que había nacido, y que fue llorado por amigos y enemigos, y que sus amigos llevaron su cuerpo al norte a Sæheim en Hordaland del norte. Haakon fue enterrado allí en un gran túmulo con toda su armadura y sus mejores ropas, aunque sin otros objetos de valor. Además, "se pronunciaron palabras sobre su tumba según la costumbre de los hombres paganos, y lo colocaron en su camino al Valhalla". Entonces se proporciona el poema Hákonarmál.Hollander (2007:124–125). En el Hákonarmál, Odín manda a dos valquirias Göndul y Skögul para "elegir entre los reyes" y quien de la batalla debería habitar con Odín en el Valhalla. La batalla se desata con una gran matanza. Haakon y sus hombres mueren en batalla y ven a la valquiria Göndul inclinándose sobre la vara de la lanza. Göndul comenta que "¡Grande su séquito ahora los dioses hacen, invitando con ellos a Hakon y a gente tanta!". Hakon "A aquellas valkirias el príncipe oyó" y las valquirias se describen "gloriosas, en yeguas montadas", con yelmos, escudos y sabiamente llevadas por sus caballos.Hollander (2007:125). Se produce un breve diálogo entre Haakon y la valquiria Skögul: |Hákonarmál}} Skögul dice que deben cabalgar "al verde confín de los dioses" a contar a Odín que el rey llegará al Valhalla. En el Valhalla, Haakon es bienvenido por Hermóðr y Bragi. Haakon expresa preocupación porque pueda recibir el odio de Odín (Lee Hollander postula que puede deberse a la conversión de Haakon al cristianismo desde su paganismo nativo), aún así Bragi responde que es bienvenido: Fagrskinna En el capítulo 8 del Fagrskinna, una narración en prosa afirma que, tras la muerte de su esposo Erik Hacha Sangrienta, Gunnhild Madre de Reyes hizo componer un poema sobre él. La composición es de un autor anónimo del siglo X y es referida como Eiríksmál, describiendo a Erik Hacha Sangrienta y otros cinco reyes llegando al Valhalla tras su muerte. El poema comienza con comentarios de Odín (como el nórdico antiguo Óðinn): El dios Bragi pregunta de dónde viene el sonido tronador, y dice que los bancos del Valhalla están crujiendo - como si el dios Baldr volviera al Valhalla - y que suena como el movimiento de un millar. Odín respodne que Bragi sabe bien que los sonidos son por Erik Hacha Sangrienta, que pronto llegará al Valhalla. Odín pide a los héroes Sigmund y Sinfjötli que se levanten para saludar a Erik y le inviten al salón si es él.Finlay (2004:59). Sigmund pide a Odín por qué deberían esperar a Erik más que a cualquier otro rey, a lo que Odín responde que Erik ha enrojecido su espada empapada en sangre con muchos de otras tierras. Erik llega y Sigmund lo saluda, contándole que es bienvenido al salón y le pregunta qué otros señores ha llevado con él al Valhalla. Erik dice que con él están cinco reyes, que él les dirá el nombre de todos y que él mismo es el sexto. Teorías y conexiones etimológicas propuestas thumb|Piedra Tängelgårda del siglo VIII muestra una figura liderando una tropa de guerrero con anillos. Los símbolos Valknut aparecen bajo su caballlo. Según John Lindow, Andy Orchard y Rudolf Simek, los académicos han conectado a los einherjar a los arios, una tribu germánicas atestiguada por Tácito en su obra del siglo I d.C. Germania.Lindow (2001:104–105).Orchard (1997:36).Simek (2007:71). Lindow dice que "muchos académicos creen que hay una base para el mito en un antiguo culto a Odín, que se centraría en los jóvenes guerreros que entraban en una relación extasiada con Odín" y que los arios habrían estados etimológicamente al elemento ''-herjar'' de einherjar. Simek dice que dado que la conexión se ha extendido, "uno tienda a interpretar estos obviamente como ejércitos vivientes de los muertos como bandas de guerreros motivadas religiosamente, que llearon a la formación del concepto del einherjar así como de la Cacería Salvaje ...". Simek continúa con la noción de la batalla eterna y la resurrección diaria que aparece en el libro I de Gesta Danorum de Saxo Grammaticus y los informes de la batalla eterna de Hjaðningavíg. Según Guðbrandur Vigfússon, el concepto del einherjar conecta directamente con el nombre nórdico antiguo Einarr. Vigfússon comenta que "el nombre Einarr es adecuadamente = einheri" y señala a una relación del término con los nombres comunes en nórdico antiguo einarðr ("valiente") y einörð ("valor").Vigfusson (1874:121). Referencias Bibliografía * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. * Finlay, Alison (2004). Fagrskinna, a Catalogue of the Kings of Norway: A Translation with Introduction and Notes. Brill Publishers. * Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Hollander, Lee Milton (Trans.) (2007). Heimskringla: History of the Kings of Norway. University of Texas Press * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer * Vigfusson, Gudbrand (1874). An Icelandic-English Dictionary: Based on the MS. Collections of the Late Richard Cleasby. Oxford at the Clarendon Press. Categoría:Espectro Categoría:Mitología nórdica